Inseguridad
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Él se estremeció y pensó en lo que significaba aquella esperanza turbia: duda, inseguridad, debilidad. Y comprendió entonces que lo visto era inevitable, comprendió que ese realmente era el precio de la libertad que buscaba./ SPOILERS DEL MANGA.


**Disclaimer: applied.**

No estoy participando realmente en el Kinktober multifandom 2019, pero me animé (tarde) a escribir algo inspirada en algunos de los prompts.

Este el 1° prompt: inseguridad.

SPOILERS DEL MANGA 1-121.

* * *

.

.

.

**INSEGURIDAD**

.

.

.

.

.

—Gracias.

Aquella palabra rompió el silencio del amanecer de forma abrupta, pero Eren ni siquiera se sobresaltó. Miró de reojo hacia atrás, a la figura menuda y despeinada de Historia sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Durante un momento dudó (de muchas cosas en realidad), pero al final cerró los ojos y dijo:

—No es algo por lo que debas agradecer.

Historia sonrió por primera vez desde la reunión. De algún modo Eren siempre sabía cómo llegar a ella con esas respuestas simples y complejas a la vez. Cuando eran cadetes no había comprendido la devoción de Mikasa y Armin por él, ahora podía. Realmente estaba agradecida de ser apreciada por Eren.

—Nadie está en contra del plan, ni siquiera Hange-san.

Eren se crispó un poco pero no añadió nada, apretó los puños y volvió a mirar el cielo de colores opacos. Historia se acercó, se sentó a su lado en las frías piedras que conformaban el piso de la azotea del cuartel general, y lo observó.

—No vine para agradecerte por cierto —añadió tomando nota de las ojeras y el aspecto descuidado de su compañero—. Solo quería hablar.

Él frunció el ceño con desconfianza. Las personas a su alrededor solo querían hablar con él últimamente, de Marley, de Erdia, de los titanes cambiantes, de paz, tratados, de odio, perdón, resignación y más. Él no quería hablar de nada, quería que lo dejaran tranquilo, quería pensar…

"_Si matamos a todos los enemigos del otro lado… ¿podremos ser libres?"_

Quería olvidar…

"_¡Eren, maté a toda la familia Reiss! ¡A todos excepto al padre! ¿Estás feliz ahora?, ¡¿esto era lo que tú querías, cierto?! … ¿Era esta realmente… la única forma?"_

Quería…

—Eren —la voz de Historia fue muy suave— ¿Estás bien?

_No._

Asintió por acto reflejo, pero eso no engañó a Historia ni un poco. Ella le sujetó la mano y él se alejó.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Por qué verás algo otra vez? —preguntó Historia entonces, sorprendiéndolo—. Tú me tocaste, Eren. No vi nada, pero _sentí_ muchas cosas. Cosas que estoy segura no son nada frente a lo que sea que presenciaste.

Eren bajó la cabeza.

—No puedo decirle a nadie… —No lo había hecho, no le dijo nada a Hange aunque estuvo insistiendo durante semanas, tampoco le dijo a Armin (¡a Armin!) aunque él nunca le pidió respuestas.

No podría verlos a los ojos y contarles… que él había obligado a su padre a seguir el plan que condujo a la masacre de los niños Reiss, que él estaba en algún momento en el futuro frente a Zeke burlándose de su sentimentalismo y sus sueños, que él haría pedazos el mundo…

Recordaba la sensación de los huesos aplastados de los hermanos de Historia, recordaba sus miradas llena de dolor y miedo mientras morían, escuchaba sus gritos, y sentía la sangre en sus manos. Recordaba también a su padre gritando y llorando en agonía y desesperación, y su súplica desconsolada _"¡detén a Eren!"_.

_¡Detén a ese monstruo!,_ bien podría haber dicho eso y no habría diferencia.

Sería un monstruo, yacería sobre un mundo salpicado en huesos y sangre, tal como lo habían hecho Reiner, Bertolt y Annie. Amigos, confidentes, hermanos, aliados, y enemigos mortales.

Los había amado y odiado, y por eso sabía que ambas emociones podían existir juntas. Por eso sabía también que, si sus visiones se cumplían, nada impediría que incluso Armin y Mikasa lo odiaran.

¿Ese era el precio de la libertad?, ¿ser odiado por las únicas personas que le quedaban en el mundo?

—Eren… —Historia no intentó sujetar su mano esta vez, en cambio le tocó el hombro protegido por el chaleco de la legión—. Escúchame.

Él la observó. Lucía como antes, diminuta y simple, como una niña cualquiera y no una reina. Así se veían todos sus amigos a sus ojos, como personas normales, no como soldados, no como personas sin esperanza. No podía permitir que nada les pasara.

¿Qué podía hacer entonces? Ni siquiera morir era una opción ya. Ese monstruo del futuro esperaba por él con sus ojos implacables y su brutalidad.

—No puedes seguir haciendo esto —La voz de Historia era como un eco, lejano y distorsionado. Eren apenas podía entenderlo, solo observaba su rostro frustrado—. ¡Eren, reacciona!

Hizo caso omiso de ella. Alzó la mirada al cielo de nuevo y le pareció estar viendo los caminos de los nueve titanes, brillantes y poderosos.

El poder titán…

Un agudo dolor lo devolvió a la realidad, el sonido volvió de pronto y se dio cuenta que su respiración estaba agitada. Historia estaba a unos centímetros de él, con la frente roja por el cabezazo que le había dado.

—Tú… —protestó, incrédulo.

—Siempre hacías esto cuando Mikasa se ponía muy difícil. Bueno, te doy a probar un poco de tu propia medicina —Historia no permitió que se moviera ni un poco— ¡Basta de pensar tanto! Deja eso a Armin y Hange-san. Te lo diré solo una vez así que préstame atención, idiota. Tienes solo ocho años, siete —se corrigió haciendo una mueca—, en siete años sea lo que sea que pase mañana, morirás. No entiendo muy bien la conexión entre los titanes cambiantes, quizá nadie más que ustedes pueda entenderlo. Pero si sé una cosa, nunca estarás satisfecho viviendo a través de otros. Deja el pasado y el futuro tranquilos, tienes un presente que vivir.

Ella lo agitó aunque su fuerza no era mucha, Eren también era un soldado después de todo.

—No sé qué viste, tampoco te voy a exigir respuestas. No sé si se puede cambiar o no, y de todas formas nosotros solo somos piezas poderosas y útiles, piezas que otros mueven. Soy de la sangre real, y tú eres uno de los nueve titanes. ¡No tenemos tiempo que desperdiciar! ¡Mira a tu alrededor, Eren, no solo al futuro!

Necesitaba que él entendiera ese detalle. Ymir le había dejado como legado esa valiosa lección. Su credo no se trataba de sobrevivir de forma egoísta para sí misma, sino de vivir, de no tener miedo a disfrutar del presente, de tomar decisiones con la frente en alto aunque eso conllevara dolor.

—¡Aún tienes a Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha y a mí! ¡Tienes al capitán y a Hange-san! —gritó enfadada—. ¡No puedes simplemente desecharnos, idiota!

Eren abrió los ojos en grande.

—Solo tenemos una vida, Eren —le recordó con saña—. Solo una vida. ¿Realmente quieras vivirla como un reflejo de lo que fuiste? ¿Sin esperanza ni pasión por nada? ¡¿Así quieres tu libertad?!

El último grito trajo de nuevo el recuerdo de Faye siendo comida por perros, de Mikasa sobre un suelo de madera amordazada y flácida, de Armin llorando mientras era golpeado por querer mirar el mundo donde habían nacido. Su madre lloraba mientras Dina transformada en titán la sacaba de los escombros y la devoraba, su padre estaba frente a él con la inyección, asustado, atormentado y lleno de odio por sí mismo. Zeke lo observaba con esperanza y anhelo, Bertolt lloraba y suplicaba por comprensión, Annie gritaba quebrada mientras se cristalizaba, Reiner lloraba de rodillas suplicando su perdón. Y de nuevo Mikasa y Armin lloraban… en el futuro.

Se sobresaltó con tanta fuerza que Historia apenas pudo sostenerlo, cayó sobre ella con los ojos húmedos y un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Eren!

Historia lo abrazó en la extraña posición en la que estaban, asustada. Se le ocurrió entonces que él era la primera persona fuera de Ymir con la que tenía un contacto tan íntimo, pero no le importó.

—Discúlpame —suplicó. Lo había visto ponerse rígido y colapsar con una expresión terrible, tan dolorosa que ella sentía como sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. ¿A eso se referían Armin y Jean cuando decían que era incómodo estar cerca de él? Ahora podía entender su angustia.

Eren no respondió, ella solo podía escuchar su respiración agitada.

—Lo siento tanto —gimió, empezando a llorar finalmente con una mezcla de rabia, frustración y suplicio. No había llorado cuando le dijeron que tenía que traer niños al mundo como sacrificios, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que aceptar el poder titán. Eren no dejó que eso sucediera, había dado la cara por ella cuando el resto de la milicia solo agachó la cabeza. Y verlo venirse abajo la quebró también.

Se aferró a él con fuerza, abrazándolo para consolarse y consolarlo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero de pronto Eren le pasó un brazo por los hombros de forma torpe, y susurró con voz queda y amarga:

—En el futuro ellos me odiarán. —En cuanto lo pronunció en su corazón Eren comprendió que era cierto.

Historia abrió la boca para protestar, Armin y Mikasa adoraban a Eren, y aunque la relación de Sasha, Connie y Jean no tenía el mismo nivel sin duda alguna jamás le darían la espalda. Sin embargo, ya entendía porque se empeñaba en ser cortante y distante con todos. Eren previendo su indignación, se adelantó.

—No tienes que entenderlo, ni siquiera yo entiendo, pero sucederá. En el futuro todos me odiarán.

No. Se negaba a creerlo. Historia enterró sus dedos en la espalda de Eren con fuerza, él no protestó, solo rio sin ánimo.

—Si así debe ser, entonces lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como están.

—No tienes derecho a decidir por ellos —protestó.

—Es cierto —confirmó para su sorpresa—. Había olvidado eso, que no puedo quitarles su capacidad de elección. Incluso si me odian en el futuro este es el presente, y si quieren estar a mi lado dejaré de alejarlos. Ellos son lo único que me queda en este mundo. Tienes razón en que no quiero obtener mi libertad de este modo. Si han de odiarme al menos debo disfrutar el tiempo que queda, debo decirles que son importantes para mí… —_antes de tener que elegir el camino a seguir._

La tranquilidad con la que lo dijo la abrumó y llenó de un miedo más abismal y paranoico del que había sentido jamás. Era como si estuviese despidiéndose.

—Eren…—¿Estaba peleando realmente por su libertad o por la libertad de los que amaba?—. No importa lo que hagas, no te odiaré.

Él se estremeció y pensó en lo que significaba aquella esperanza turbia: duda, inseguridad, debilidad. Y comprendió entonces que lo visto era inevitable, comprendió que ese realmente era el precio de la libertad que buscaba.

Cerró los ojos.

—No —contradijo con voz hueca—. Ódiame, Historia, ódiame.

Era la única forma en la que podía avanzar sin mirar atrás. No sabía cómo llegarían allí, pero si tenía clara una cosa: todos tenían que odiarlo para poder ponerle fin a ese mundo cruel.

.

_._

* * *

_Ok, cuanto más pienso en Eren, Historia e Ymir Fritz más dolor siento por ellos. Sé que muchos odian a Eren pero yo no lo hago, no digo que lo que sea que esté planeando esté bien, simplemente como personaje comprendo sus motivaciones y sus deseos, e independientemente de lo trágico y cruel que sea, lo seguiré apoyando (a menos que haga algo realmente sea inaceptable para su esencia de personaje)._

_Ya leí el capítulo 122, solo puedo decir lo mismo del meme ese: ¡No necesito dormir, necesito respuestas! Esperar otro mes será una tortura e.e._

_Espero les haya gustado este one-shot. Gracias por leer._

_Si le gustó, por favor dejen algún comentario._

_Besos, Bella._


End file.
